nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hima
This is my article for my OC so please be civil not to vandalize it,Also if you have any problems or mistakes,Please point it out in the comments.This character page is owned By Hadako San,you are not allowed to touch anything without permission. Hima 「''ヒマ」is a former member of the Savage Tribe and currently a Druid, she is the one responsible for the opening and closing of the Istar entrance/exit'' Appearance Hima is a short girl with short Pale Aqua hair tied into a braid with a little dark golden-brown hairband as well as golden eyes with thin eyelashes she usually wears a little white sleeveless dress that reveals half of her back Back when she was still in the savage tribe she had long hair that reached her bottom and wore a dress made out of leopard fur with a skirt that reached the ground with loincloth around her hands making it look like her gloves, she also wore a orange mask that covered her mouth Personality Hima is very quiet,calm,serious and has a curiosity similar to Merlin's when it comes to learning,She talks in a Formal way, She is also quite fond of nature and is seen either taking care of it or playing with it while she watches the gate To greedy intruders she shows no mercy even if its just to try and make them leave and when she has no choice but to kill them she doesn't hesitate and do so, The same goes for her enemies. While she has a Heartless personality she also cares deeply for her comrades and treasures them more than anything even if she is not that close with any of them,She is even still saddened by the death of her savage tribe members,This explains her brutal side towards enemies History 1000 years ago The Savage Tribe participated in the Holy War to protect their "Honor", They were in charge of the Human clan in the war. In the middle of the Holy War The savage tribe died in front of Hima and she lost herself in tears,She didn't know what to do anymore so she fled the war and found Zaneri and Jenna,followed them and decided to join them as one of the druids after. 51 years ago On a night when the Ten Commandments were revived and when all of the druids were sleeping, Hima woke up in the presence of a Gray Demon and kept alert to her surroundings,The demon went closer and closer in the knowledge of the Location of Istar, used force to get in the gate But instead Hima went to him in knowledge of the destruction of Istar if she let him through, The gray demon started attacking her and Hima fought back to his attacks,The battle went on and on and eventually Hima was given a chance to use Purge on Him she did so and the gray demon was defeated. Plot (under construction) Abilities and Equipment Hima is shown to perform spells of high-levels basically a tiny sorceress and was shown to be a little healer in the savage tribe as well. Abilities * Purge「 Jōka (Pāji); literally meaning "Purify"」: A secret druid technique that erases "abominable" souls, such a vampires and demons. It has also shown to be able to return human turned vampires back into human, albeit still killing them. This technique was taught to them by the Goddess Clan. * Shisha Shieki「 Shisha Shieki; literally meaning "Enslavement of the Dead"」: A forbidden technique passed among the druids. It gives the user the power to resurrect the dead, but can only be used twice on the same person. The soul deteriorates with each resurrection, significantly weakening their abilities. * Seal「 Fūin (Shīru)」: A technique passed among Druids. This is used to seal or keep an amount of power of anyone, Jenna used this technique to keep meliodas' power. * Release: '''A technique used to release a sealed power form the technique '''Seal. * Apport「 Buttai Ten'i (Apōto); literally meaning "Object Transition"」: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows the user to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to the user and they're allies.17 * Magic Seal「 Maryoku Fūji (Majikku Shīru)」: A technique that seals away the magic of the objective.25 * Shock Stinger「 Shōgeki no Ohari (Shokku Sutingā)」: A spell with which a user throws a lightning bolt at the enemy causing a great impact on its body. * Exterminate Ray「 Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei); literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"」: A spell where the user fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire.21 * Power Wave: Hima's Ability to steals and absorbs all of the magic of her enemy and brings out a Power Wave towards the enemy * Banish: '''A technique Hima uses to send intruders away, it is similar to '''Miracle Wind but it uses magic instead of wind * Pound: A technique passed down the savage tribe members, It allows the user to Summon a wave of magic/strength energy by pounding the ground either with their weapon or fist * Ergokinesis: Another technique passed down to savage tribe members, The user is able to create an explosion of energy based on the energy of the user itself Since Hima have been a Druid ever since,She doesnt show that much of Savage Tribe Techniques.. Hima is the Type to fight barehanded. Power Level Battles Hima vs. Gray Demon: Win Relationships Druids Jenna Jenna and Hima seems to know each other very well even thought they barely show interaction for they are busy with their jobs, But Hima highly respects jenna for she is a Head of the Druids and a Former member of the goddess clan, Even though Jenna is a pain in the butt to Hima sometimes, Hima saw jenna's wiseness and her leadership and she highly trusts her for that. Zaneri Zaneri and Hima shows less intereaction than Jenna is to Hima,But sometimes Zaneri comes to Hima and talks about what's going on with her and sometimes teaches her Druid techniques and being taught at some spells as well. Even so they respect each other. Elizabeth (Savage Tribe) Elizabeth is a close friend to Hima. These two respects each other for they have seen each others skill in battle,Hima is even well aware of her love for Meliodas, They come to each other when upset and they have each other as partner when they train. Liones Kingdom Zaratras While Zaratras was being taught of Druids techniques as a child Hima watched over him while he is doing so being his "Guard", While Hima was doing both her jobs Zaratras was idolizing her and following her steps,Before Zaratras left for Liones he told her "I wanna be strong just like you!" '' Seven Deadly Sins '''Meliodas' Meliodas is an old friend of Hime for he often visited the Savage Tribe to meet Elizabeth and soon enough Elizabeth introduced Hima to Meliodas when the two wanted to know each other better,Shortly after,Hima found out of Meliodas's Identity as Demon King's son,She respects him because of that and because of being the person in Elizabeth's mind,Hima sometimes matchmakes the two which proves she is watching over them Merlin Hima and Merlin are old friends when they are together they talk mostly about magic and spells,They haven't seen each other since the Destruction of Belialuin Quotes * "There is no reason for me to fear you for you are just a gray demon and your power isn't worth being serious of , While you are just looking for bloodshed,I am carrying a job that half prevents that,Your serious to all your enemies that just being pathetic.You just destroy everything in your path and shows no satisfaction of any of it,Pathetic you are,With that said I will draw my strength on you and you'll have no chance of surviving, Let me say goodbye to you now." Creation and Concept I bumped into this Fanon wiki and read it for i was interested of whats inside it, I liked the characters and story plots that was putted into them, There it was,me thinking of making this page I even had to wait for school to end and i was very excited.This page is inspired by most of the charac. pages,And i was also interested in the Druids and the savage tribe so i decided to put my OC into both of them,I hope the creators of this fanon wiki dont mind Trivia * Hima's picture is from Deviantart Her Databook Info * Hima's special skill is performing techniques from the savage tribe * Her Weakpoint is being patted * Her hobby is observing * Her birthplace is somewhere near Belialuin * What she likes about herself is her child appearance * She regrets not being by the savage tribe's side when they were fighting for their lives * What she wants the most right now is to protect the Druids when she was not able to protect the Savage tribe * Her Favorite Animals are Squirrels * Her favorite food is Pasta * Charmpoint: Her cute face * Her Complex: Is her inability to move on from her comrades' death * The Person she respects the most: Zaneri